<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pretending by Naaklasolus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375689">Pretending</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus'>Naaklasolus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mando Pups [48]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Bralor needs a drink, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi, Sarna is utterly done</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:47:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Times change for a pair of young Mandalorians</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mando Pups [48]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1140941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pretending</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Rhys and Kayla belong to the wonderful OutcastTrip1995/@outcastcommander!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jax’s good eye drifted open as he felt a familiar presence enter the makeshift medical tent to see Kayla moving towards him, which caused the teen to roll over onto his side with his back facing the older girl as he closed his eyes and pretend to be asleep.</p><p>“I know you’re awake, Jax.” Kayla said as she sat beside the cot. “What’s wrong? More migraines?”.</p><p>“Like you care!” Jax muttered as he glared at the tent wall. “I’m not an idiot, okay? Jordan was right, you just used me! Just like everybody else!”.</p><p>“Jax…..”.</p><p>Jax sat up and turned on her. “You abandoned me there, Kayla! For what, huh? A good meal and a warm bed? Some shiny coins?” Jax demanded as he attempted to shove her away, which just lead to him falling against her and tears brimmed his good eye.</p><p>“I…..I couldn’t be anywhere near my mother.” Kayla answered quietly as she actually hugged him as Jax noticed something off about her presence, there was somebody else here aside from Bralor, who was quietly observing from where he had been going over some paperwork. “I...It wasn’t safe, not for the….the baby.”.</p><p>“You’re……” Jax began to say. “That scary blond…..he’s the dad, isn’t he?”.</p><p>Kayla nod slightly as she rested her chin on his head. “I didn’t……”.</p><p>“You didn’t abandon me?” Jax asked quietly and hopefully as he leaned against her before something dawned on him. “W-what are we going to do? Your mama and my father both want to make you pay! What if they go after the baby to get to you? The Trues are probably going to cast us out too! What are we going to do!?”.</p><p>“Hey, shhh, shh, don’t get yourself worked up again.” Kayla muttered. “We’ll figure it out, okay? We always do, yeah?”.</p><p>“Like hell I’ll let Jaster cast you two out.” Bralor said from his corner which startled Kayla and caused her to release Jax and shove him behind her with a snarl. “Relax, kiddo. I’m neutral party, you two are staying where you are. Even if I have to sedate that farmboy.”.</p><p>“How much did you hear?” Kayla snapped back which caused Bralor to smile slightly.</p><p>“Enough to see that you’re not entirely a coldhearted bitch, my dear.” Bralor answered as he tapped something on his datapad and walked over. “Might I ask how far along you are? What signs have you noticed so far?”.</p><p>“Morning sickness.” Kayla answered warily. “My mother was acting strange last time I saw her.”</p><p>Bralor hummed thoughtfully at that. “When was that?”.</p><p>“About eight weeks ago or so?”.</p><p>“I see, and she’s a full-blooded Cathar.” Bralor muttered as he tapped at the datapad. “I’m not going to ask about your, ah, relationship with Rhys. It’s blatantly obvious who’s the father. But I would like you to keep me posted, hybrid species such as yours are known to have various complications.”.</p><p>“Speaking from experience?”.</p><p>“Ingrid Meek is a Zygerrian-Zabrak hybrid, the pregnancy was not easy on her mother at all. Izan Lok ended up losing his wife and child, he was a hybrid like you are but his wife was human, so yeah. Speaking from experience.” Bralor offered them both a soft smile. “But don’t you worry, I’m quite the miracle worker if I do say so myself. You’ll be just fine, kiddo.”.</p><p>“He’s not lying.” Jax muttered to his sister as he looked at Bralor warily and felt some weird mix of concern, fondness, and exasperation from the tired doctor.</p><p>“Well, more like very hopeful. But you two can trust me, I did take an oath after all.”.</p><p>The two young exiles exchanged wary looks then looked towards the doctor who smiled in return.</p><hr/><p>Myles quietly watched as certain warriors glared in his direction which caused him to glare right back at them, damn them and their stupid closeminded behavior. Myles knew his father had his secrets, hell, his mama had her own secrets, that’s how Clan Rau stayed on top of stuff, each member had to have their secrets to keep stuff going. Papa saw potential in Rhys for whatever reason that Myles wasn’t aware, and ancestors knew the old man had a thing with knowing stuff so what did he know about Kayla? Did he see potential in her like he did Rhys?</p><p>Then there was the Vizsla heir, that guy…..Myles had never seen somebody so terrified of anybody in his life, Vizsla was utterly convinced they were going to kill him on the spot just for being Force-sensitive.</p><p>“Rau!” Myles broke out of his thoughts as Rhys practically roared his surname, which sent a chill up his spine as the older teen moved towards him. Speaking of unexpected behavior.</p><p>“Everything alright, Rhys?” Myles asked calmly as he tried to smile at his best friend, only to wince as Rhys glared at him with cold, flat and dark eyes.</p><p>“Have you lost your kriffing mind, Rau?” Rhys asked as he glared down at the shorter teen. “They’re both Death Watch! Kayla’s already proven she can’t be trusted!”.</p><p>“Kayla’s proven that there’s more to her than she seems.” Myles corrected as he raised an eyebrow at Rhys. “You didn’t seem to care what she was when you two were messing around with each other.”.</p><p>Without warning, Rhys lashed out by grabbing Myles by his collar and picked him up with ease. “You really need to learn to shut up, Myles.” Rhys snapped as he proceed to throw Myles to the ground roughly. “Out of all the people I expected to be a Death Watch sympathizer, you’re the last person I expected to be one.”.</p><p>“What’s gotten into you? Rhys, I know you love her! And Vizsla, hell, did you see how he reacted to Jaster and Kayla?” Myles snapped back as he quickly stood and glared at the taller teen, as well as shifting his posture to dodge if need be. “He’s more scared of us than hostile!”.</p><p>“I was an idiot to think she could actually change.”.</p><p>“How kriffing blind are you, Rhys? She has changed!” Myles pointed at him. “Are you that thickheaded not to see that you did that? She’s Death Watch born, Rhys, survival is a default setting! D’you honestly think she’d choose you over Vizsla?”.</p><p>“She….”.</p><p>“In all the time we’ve known her, I’ve never seen her that kind and gentle! Even with you!” Myles nod towards where Kaz had taken up camp. “It’s her brother, Rhys. Ancestors know I would do the same if I were in her position, I know you would too!”.</p><p>“She tried to kill Jaster!”.</p><p>“I’m not changing my mind, Rhys. I honestly don’t know what Papa saw in making you his successor if this is how you’re going to handle this!”.</p><p>“Oh, so is that why he’s missing now?”.</p><p>Myles tensed at that. “What do you mean by that?” The younger teen asked slowly.</p><p>“You heard me.” Rhys answered as he glared at Myles. “Where’s Cedric, Myles? How’d old Montross talk ya into offing your own father?”.</p><hr/><p>Nico scowled as he dragged Rhys away from Myles, who was being restrained by Ester and Nina. “Get him out of here.” Nico told the preteen and teenager as he started to back up with Rhys. “Rhys, c’mon, it’s not worth it.”.</p><p>“Let go, Nico.” Rhys snapped back.</p><p>“He’s fifteen, Rhys. We both known fifteen-year-olds do stupid crud, you need to calm down.” Nico said as he continued to pull Rhys away. “I know you’re hurting but beating the hell out of Myles isn’t going to help, you’ll regret it later on.”.</p><p>“Back off, Nico. He started this!” Rhys snapped as he went to elbow Nico who dodged it and kept his grip.<br/>“And I’m ending it, you’re the Cab’alor so start kriffing acting like it!” Nico snapped back as the younglings vanished out of sight. “I know you’re pissed off and hurt, mate, but taking it out on Myles ain’t gonna help. Hell, do you want Madam Rau to kill ya? She’s one scary bitch when she wants to be, and hurting her kids brings that side out.”.</p><p>“Do you think I care? She’d side with me too!”.</p><p>“Would she?” Nico asked as he released Rhys and let the younger man turn on him. “Rhys, listen to yourself! That kid looks up to you as a mentor! Clan Rau does shit like this all the time, we may not agree but they always have their…..”.</p><p>Without warning, Nico was cut off by a quick, but painful sucker punch that decked him. “Y’know, for somebody who’s supposedly mute, you sure like to talk a lot.” Rhys snipped as he looked down at Nico coldly. “Hell, are you adopted or something? Every Mereel here is against this except you!”.</p><p>“My uncle….”.</p><p>“He’s just making Bralor happy, you know how vicious that man can be.”.</p><p>Nico sighed as he sat up and wiped at his nose, duly noting the blood on his hand. “That better?” Nico asked as he went to pick himself up and just looked at Rhys coolly. “Because the first shot was free, next time I’ll return the favor.”.</p><p>Nico really had no problems admitting he preferred talking over fighting, but he was no pushover either. Rhys could be like this with anybody else but Nico didn’t appreciate it one bit and he glared at the younger man who snarled at him.</p><p>“Listen, I might not like Kayla being here but what about that kid, Rhys? What were we supposed to do? Hand him back over to Tor to become manda knows what?” Nico proceeds to question as he stepped away from Rhys. “So, tell me, Cab’alor, what would Cedric do? You…..”.</p><p>Nico stepped to the side as Rhys went to punch him again and stook his foot out to send the asshole stumbling a couple of steps. “You really aren’t listening, are you?!” Rhys snapped back. “Kayla….”</p><p>“Broke your heart and Myles was doing what his daddy would’ve wanted so you tried to beat him up.” Nico chimed in as he frowned at Rhys. “Mate, you are a strange one. The Rhys I thought I knew would’ve probably tried to help calm that kid down, understood why Kayla did what she did, but this? Who are you, Rhys?”.</p><p>“I could ask you the same, Nico.” Rhys snapped as he tackled Nico to the ground with a clash of metal and a snarl from both young men.</p><hr/><p>Sarna Rau quietly stared at the pair of teens in front of her which caused the boy to hide a bit behind Kayla fearfully. “You’ve certainly kriffed up big time, haven’t you?” Sarna asked as her hazel-gray eyes met Kayla’s catlike blue eyes. “Would you be a dear and please introduce me to your friend, Kayla?”.</p><p>“Jax Vizsla, he’s my kid brother.” Kayla answered as she discreetly pushed Jax behind her.</p><p>“I see.” Sarna said as she walked over and smiled softly. “Well now, are you two hungry? That poor brother of yours looks half-starved and I simply can’t allow that, can I?”.</p><p>“You’re not angry?” Kayla asked warily.</p><p>“I’ll admit, I didn’t approve at you at first, I thought my husband had lost his mind.” Sarna stated as she lead them through the camp and glanced in warning at Montross, which she noticed the way Kayla glared at the idiot and held Jax closer towards her, albeit making him switch position so that he was walking next to her and out of Montross’s view. “But you proved yourself, over and over again. I don’t doubt Cedric knew where your affiliations lay, but your loyalty was to us.”.</p><p>“Kayla, she feels weird.” Jax muttered under his breath which caused Sarna to stop, nearly causing the teens to crash into her as Sarna looked at the boy.</p><p>“What do you mean by that, sweetie?” Sarna asked which caused Jax to whimper as he tried to hide again.</p><p>“Force-user.” Kayla muttered at Sarna who stared at the boy in horror as it dawned on her of what that meant for the former Vizsla heir which caused her to stare at the boy before smiling softly.</p><p>“Oh, I see.” Sarna said as moved to walk next to Jax and gently stroke his hair in an attempt to provide some comfort, like she’d done hundreds of times with her own children. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to be angry at you for that, dear. Come now, lets get some food into you both, your sister is eating for two, after all.”.</p><p>Sarna smiled slightly as Kayla backed away with Jax. “How do you know about that?” The girl all but snarled at the older woman who smiled gently.</p><p>“The signs are obvious if one knows what to look for.” Sarna stated kindly as she turned around. “Regardless of my Alderaanian status, I am a Mandalorian and I am Jaster’s Intelligence advisor for a reason.”.</p><p>Sarna could see the fear in the eyes of both children, this was certainly going to be an interesting time.</p><hr/><p>“Are you crazy?”.</p><p>Sarna turned her attention away from speaking with Jaster and Gwen as the idiot farmboy spoke which caused Sarna to turn her attention on the taller young man. “Excuse me?” Sarna asked icily as she glared at the boy, and duly noting that Jaster was dragging his nephew away from the idiot who dared to insult her.</p><p>“Kayla…..”.</p><p>‘I’m going to stop you there. If you think I’m going to put your feelings ahead of what’s best for a clan heir and refugees, then you have sorely mistaken what type of woman I am.” Sarna turned on him fiercely, which caused the younger man to glare at her, albeit with a surprised look in his eyes. “My son made the right call because, unlike you, he understands his duty and responsibilities.”.</p><p>“I….”.</p><p>“Shut up.” Sarna snapped as she glared up at him, damn his height! “Boo-fucking-who, she broke your heart, but you’re so blinded by anger that you can’t understand why!” Sarna pointed towards the new recruits, with the Vizsla boy leaning heavily on Kayla and evidently listening to her talk while he nibbled on his bread. “You see a traitor and two threats, Rhys? I see two young Mandalorians that learned far too young that the galaxy isn’t fair and it’s kill or be killed. It wasn’t Kayla who maimed him, not some random Death Watch goon, it was his own fucking father! Tor Vizsla did that to his own child! You’re an idiot and a fool if you think I would side with you on this!”.</p><p>Jaster gently rested a hand on her shoulder, which caused her to smack his hand away as she kept her eyes on Rhys. “Sarna, don’t. It’s not worth it.” Jaster muttered.</p><p>“Like hell it is.” Sarna muttered as she glared the boy down. “If you keep this behavior up, I will strip you of your current title and give it to Nico. Maybe you need to get your priorities straight before you take the next step into a new chapter of your life. Do I make myself clear, boy?”.</p><p>Rhys muttered something under his breath.</p><p>“What was that?”.</p><p>“Fine.”.</p><p>Sarna clicked her tongue at him. “I’m sorry, what was that?”.</p><p>“Yes, Countess.” Rhys muttered as he looked towards the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“Good! I expect you to behave.” Sarna turned her back on him and grabbed Jaster by his ear. “As for you, we need to talk. Rhys, you’re dismissed, go guard the recruits.”.</p><p>“Yes, ma’am.” Rhys answered grumpily as Sarna dragged the Mand’alor off with mild complaints, this needed to be dealt with now and she didn’t appreciate being left in the dark, something she was about to remind Jaster of since the situation with Rhys was dealt with.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To all readers, I hope you enjoy this^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>